At That Moment
by pucklberryftw
Summary: Harry hadn't left her side since it happened. He blamed himself. If he had only listened to her, she wouldn't be lying in the hospital bed next to him unconscious. one shot


Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter

Authors Note – This is my first ever story and I'm only 13 so please don't judge too harshly but constructive criticism is always welcome as is good reviews :) Please R&R

Set after the battle in the Ministry in the fifth book, a bit alternate universe.

Harry hadn't left her side since it happened. He blamed himself. If he had only listened to her, she wouldn't be lying in the hospital bed next to him unconscious. The spell Dolohov used nearly killed her. It's a miracle she's still alive albeit unconscious. Things couldn't have gotten any worse. First Sirius dying and now this.

Flashback

"HERMIONE." Harry turned round and saw Dolohov hit her with a curse of some sort. He quickly stunned him and then ran over to her. She was lying there not even moving. Harry thought she was dead. "Hermione, listen please wake up. Please don't be dead. I love you. You can't leave me now. I need you."

Neville had crawled over to where they both were, checking to see if he could feel a pulse. He could but it was a very faint one.

"Harry its ok. I can feel a pulse." Harry looked up at him not even realizing he was there. All he could think about was Hermione. "Look Harry, we need to get her out of the way, help me move her. " So they moved her together and hid her behind a knocked over desk and then they both continued to fight the rest of the death eaters.

End Flashback

At that moment Harry knew that he loved Hermione. For the past couple of months all he could think about was Hermione. He knew he had feelings for her but never for one second had he though he loved her.

Hermione was the greatest thing that ever happened to Harry. She was always by his side, never had she left it. She was also the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Hermione knew him better than anyone else and she'd saved his life more times than he could count. She always encouraged Harry to do his best and always study hard and that it would pay off and she was always right. Hermione had also taught him to love again. He would never tell her loved her because he was too afraid of getting rejected and because he knew Ron liked her as well.

Now it was his entire fault that Hermione had been in the hospital wing for four days. He just sat there holding her hand, not wanting to miss when she woke up.

He was brought back from his thoughts by Hermione stirring beside him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled. He was so happy that she was finally awake.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're awake. Should I go get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No it's ok Harry," her voice was barely louder than a whisper. She then looked down at their entwined hands. Harry blushed and took his hand back.

"Listen, I am so sorry, this is all my fault. If only I had listened to you then you wouldn't be here.

"Harry," Hermione tried to interrupt him from his ramblings but he went on.

"You were so close to dying and it's all my fault. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore.

"Harry."

"You've been in danger so many times because of me and after this I completely understand if you don't want anything to do with me.

"HARRY," That finally made him stop rambling. "How could you think I didn't want to be friends with you anymore? Of course I still want to be friends. You mustn't blame yourself for what happened.

"But Hermione you nearly died because of me. If I hadn't insisted that we go to the Ministry then you wouldn't be lying here and Sirius wouldn't be dead. This is my entire fault. It kills me inside that you got hurt. I love you too much to see you get hurt anymore," Harry stopped talking realizing what he had just said and suddenly took interest in his fingernails.

"You love me?" Hermione asked. She sounded hopeful.

He decided he should tell the truth now that he had started. "Yeah I love you Hermione, more than anything and we can't be together because Voldemort will use you to get to me. You are too important to me and he knows that and he will use that to his advantage."

"Harry, do I get a say in this?" Well you better listen properly. I am not going anywhere. I will never leave your side ok and I don't care if Voldemort comes after me as well as long as I will be with you. Harry I love you.

"You do?" Harry's head snapped up at this. He was so scared of being rejected and now knowing that Hermione loved him as well was the best thing that happened to him.

"Of course I love you Harry." She said it with so much sincerity in her voice that on instinct he leaned over the bed and kissed her. It was hesitant and awkward at first but the two of them thought that this was the best kiss they had ever had. Reluctantly Harry pulled back, took Hermione's hand in his and looked into her eyes. He just knew from that moment onwards, that he and Hermione would always be there for each other, through thick and thin, that they would always love each other and that that together they would bring down Voldemort and let peace fall back over the wizarding world.

Fin

Authors Note – Thanks for reading. I'm not too sure about the end but I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review. :)


End file.
